


Dating a Trois

by babybluecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Dating, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, celebratingdean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluecas/pseuds/babybluecas
Summary: It's the first official date the three of them go on together, and it's on Valentine's Day no less.





	Dating a Trois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tco/gifts).



> For tco, thank you.
> 
> Inspired by [this post](http://ticklingarrow.tumblr.com/post/168633457133/mademoiselleseraph-prokopetz-polystromy).

Two drawn out notes of a whistle greet Dean as he enters the living room. His hand automatically pulls up to smooth out the tie as he’s trying not to blush and preen like a teenager.

“Lookin’ good,” Benny says, peppering the compliment with a lopsided smile.

He’s sprawled out on the couch, getting a little bored with waiting, being the speed-grooming master, himself. Nevermind the terribly knotted tie, that is. But that’s an easy fix, and there’s something about the whole rest, the nicely fitted suit, the contrasting, black suspenders over the vest, neatly trimmed beard and that look in his eyes, that makes Dean want to ruin their nice outfits right there and then.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Dean replies. The only reason he doesn’t whistle back at him is that he’s got some goddamn manners. Instead, he props his knees on the couch on either side of Benny’s legs and hovers over him. “Mostly.”

“The YouTube tutorial lied,” he mumbles, as Dean’s fingers reach to his tie and begin to unwrap it. “Was hoping you’d help.”

Dean focuses on the task at hand, trying and failing to ignore Benny’s grip on his thigh. He licks his lips and puts the end of the tie through the loop.

“You just need practice.”

He finishes up, dragging the knot up until it sits perfectly, maybe a little bit looser for comfort. Before he gets to pull away, Benny’s grip tightens. He draws Dean in for a long, passionate kiss and isn’t letting him go.

“Starting without me?”

Like a teenager caught on fooling around, Dean jolts back but remains seated on Benny’s lap.

His eyes dart to the staircase in time to catch Lisa descent like the love interest on the prom night in every single high school movie. Like in a movie, he’s having trouble keeping his jaw from dropping. Her favorite high heeled boots click against the wooden floor, each step tensing the muscles on her shins. The new, red dress begins maybe a little bit too high, or so she says. Dean says it’s perfect, showcasing her amazing body. The modest cleavage she decorated with a golden necklace she got from Benny.

Her dark hair is in curls that happily bounce around her face as she shakes her head in staged disapprovement. Her confident smile tells a different story.

Beneath Dean, Benny shifts in his seat. “You can join in any moment.”

“Tempting,” she muses, stepping closer. Her fingers brushing through short hair on Dean’s temple, the other hand reaching to Benny’s jaw. “But we’ve somewhere to be,” she reminds them.

Benny lets go of Dean and takes her palm, brings it to his lips for a nonchalant kiss. “You’re right, cherie.”

Dean forces back a tiny moan of frustration. This could have gotten interesting with the kids away at a sleepover and the whole house for the three of them. But it’s Valentine’s Day and it apparently requires a proper date out.

“Can’t we just skip it?” Dean whispers to Lisa’s ear as he helps her out with the coat. He sinks his fingers into her hair and pulls it out to free the curls and the scent of apple shampoo and her sweet perfumes. He leans closer to bury his nose in it, huffing out a few dirty words to help her change her mind.

“Shh,” Lisa coos, unfazed. “Benny’s been so excited about this.”

Of course he’s excited about Valentine’s Day. He hasn’t lived in these consumerist times long enough to realize how lame dating out on Valentine’s is. And overcrowded. Love’s always worth celebrating, he said, isn’t it? He picked the restaurant and booked a table for three. He even made sure the place offers good pies so Dean had no excuse for being grumpy about it.

And he isn’t. He really isn’t. Any way he gets to spend an afternoon with his loves is gotta be good. And it’s the first official date for the three of them together, too. How could he be grumpy about it?

“Okay, let’s go,” he says, shrugging on a coat.

The cold air hits them as soon as Benny opens the door. The Impala waits for them on the driveway. Dean pulls out his keys before he even reaches her but then he stops. It’s just a brief moment of hesitation as his eyes skip from the passenger’s to the backseat door. If he’s driving and there’s three of them, how come no one called shotgun yet?

He glances at Lisa; she’s better at this dating à trois thing than he is. But before either of them can do anything, Benny slips past Dean, snatching the keys from his hand.

“What—?”

Unceremoniously, Benny slips the key into the lock and holds the backseat door open for them, waves his hand towards the inside, encouragingly.

“Madame, Monsieur,” he says in a serious tone, befitting a high-class chauffeur.

Lisa laughs a little at that and Dean lets out a chuckle as well. Though every fiber of his being demands the keys to the Impala to be returned to him, he decides to just roll with it and let Baby feel like a real limo for the night.

Lisa, of course, should feel like a movie star every single day.

Benny shuts the door behind Lisa and takes the seat behind the wheel. He adjusts his hat before firing the engine. Dean’s very proud of himself for not warning him against scratching the car.

“To the Phoenix Restaurant, please, Benjamin,” Lisa orders, failing to hold back a giggle.

She doesn’t notice the look Benny gives her through the rearview mirror. Benjamin’s so gonna be a thing now, Dean decides.

Sitting at the backseat of his own car feels a little alien, Dean hasn’t done that since he was a kid. But Lisa’s hand on his thigh, her body leaning against him make the ride pleasant enough. Only the drink cabinet seems terribly understuffed.

The ride ends in no time. As Benny pulls into the parking lot and puts the car to a halt, Dean’s hand reaches for the handle, automatically.

“Just a moment, Monsieur,” Benny stops him, jumping out of the car to let them out.

“Can we keep him?” Dean grins at Lisa and she kisses his grin away.

“I don’t know if we can afford him.”

“Madame Braeden?” says Benny, outstretching his arm to Lisa through the open door.

He helps her out back into the cold, winter air. He locks the car behind Dean and pockets the keys. Through the window, the warm light of the restaurant looks welcoming, even if the hearts on the walls are a little too much.

Dean sticks out his elbow for her to hold, as a gentleman does. Benny mirrors his gesture.

“Shall we?”

Lisa smiles and nods and slips in between them, linking their arms into a little chain.

“Let’s go, loves.”


End file.
